Flashpoint: Promises
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Love doesn't come easy for Michelangelo Scarletti,what happens when the lastest memeber has to unscab a wound. Will it end or good times or on bad times? *COMPLETE*


**Title:** _Flashpoint: No Promises  
><em>**By:** _Cassandra S. Fisher  
><em>**Disclaimer:**_ Flashpoint and any of the characters on the show belong to Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern. All I own are character, places and the plot of the show which are not in the show.  
><em>**Author's note:** _This story has been sitting in my mind and would not go away until I wrote it. So here it is. It doesn't have anything to do with my Flashpoint: Acceptable Risk. I hope you guys like. Constructive criticism is welcomed._

**Paring: **_Spike/Annalisa(Original Character)_

Annalisa hoped it worked. She knew Miska didn't want to hurt anyone. He knew her as Katherine Cramer. He had a gun pointed at all the hostages. He wasn't focused on any one person. SRU was called in to deal with this situation.

It was a lucky move taken one of the earpieces from headquarter. She put the earpiece in her ear, then she put her hair down. She would know when they turn the ear piece on she would hear everything they were saying. Someone started to get up. Miska swung his gun at the young man who was now standing a little wobbly. Everyone there was in ice skates.

"Sit down," Miska said, as he aimed the gun at the man. The man knew he was serious the man held Miska gaze for a few moments and then he sat back down. By the look of things the gun in his hand had five bullets left. Miska fired one to get people attention. There were about seven people as hostages, she was one of them. Annalisa didn't want anymore people hurt.

Annalisa looked around the arena and saw a way to get all the hostages out without being harmed, but she had to wait for SRU. It was quite awhile before her earpiece came alive. She heard Spike voice in her ear letting the team know that the snake camera was set up. She knew exactly where it was located at.

Sam had gotten the snake camera set up. He rejoined the others to work out a plan to get in and get the hostage free.

When Spike the image, he was surprised to see Annalisa as one as the hostage.

"Boss we have a problem," Spike started. He heard the door to the van open and closed. He knew his boss was standing right behind him. "Annalisa in there."

"Is there any way we can get ear in, do you know if there is a phone in the arena?" Sam asked. Of course the team didn't know she had a earpiece on her.

"Spike,"

"On it boss," Spike said, as his had flew across the keyboard.

Annalisa made sure the coast was clear. Miska had his back slightly turned towards the hostage, but he was still able to see them. Annalisa carefully took out her cellphone and dialed Spike's number. She put the cellphone in her pocket and covered it up with her shirt.

Once Spike picked up they were going to be able to hear everything, but might be a little muffled due to fact of where the cellphone was located. Spike cellphone started to ring. Greg looked at Spike who gave him an apologetic look. He took his cellphone out and looked at the caller id. He had forgotten to set it to vibrate when he came into work today.

Annalisa Paekau

With her picture which appeared in the background.

"Boss, it Annalisa," Spike said, as he answered it. He routed the call so it could be recorded.

"How does she know we are here and that we need ears on the inside?" Greg asked.

"Not sure boss, but now we can know a little more about what going on inside,"

"Let move, let's get everything we know about the subject that we can."

"Copy that," Spike said, as his hands moved over the keyboard effortlessly.

Miska mumbled about something. All she could make out was his wife name and baby. It had been at least two years since she had seen him. She didn't know what was going on with him. They were skating partners. She had taken care of his four year old daughter a few times. This wasn't like him at all. She had to get to the bottom of this. She know she shouldn't have feeling form him, but she did. She's been skating for three years before leaving two years ago.

Annalisa was undercover as a skater, she was there to catch a criminal who was part of a smuggling ring. They had used ice skaters as the go between. Once the criminal was arrested she faked a serious injure . After she left she was busy with other mission and operation to even give a thought about anyone she had met in her past cover. It was time to get the hostages out unharmed. Annalisa could do this, she has been part of SRU for awhile now. Now it was time to put her negotiation skills to work.

Annalisa rose, she saw Miska turn to face her. It was then he got a good look at her.

"Kitty, is that you?" Miska asked.

"Yes, it me," Annalisa said, she knew the team would want to know why she was being called Kitty. Miska looked at her. Then something clicked in his mind. He raised the gun and pointed it at Annalisa.

"It can't be you. Kitty was injured. It was serious, we were told she would never skate again."

Annalisa had to figure out what to tell him. She knew right now it wouldn't be good to blow her cover as an police officer, but it might be the only way to deescalate him.

"It is me."

"Prove it."

"Okay, at the summer picnic you told me you were going to buy a summer house in the South Hampton, but you could due to the fact your wife was pregnant."

"Anyone could know that."

"Okay, I got hurt doing the Collimator move. In the hospital room after my injury you told me you were in love with me and you weren't sure what to do about it. I told you it wasn't going to happen and you love your wife and children and it wasn't worth the effort to lose them over. The diagnosis was wrong. They check the results again. They got my x-ray mixes up with a another patient. "

The news of her injures wasn't that bad, she would be able to skate, but to do competitions were out of the question. They nee-dent worry about that, she was more then busy to ice skate.

In his eyes, Annalisa could see he believed what she had told him, but the gun was still raised and aimed at her. She needed to get him to point the gun down. It was possible the only time he would do it for her. She knew at a point it would escalate to the point where she couldn't get him back. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Miska, please let me know what going on. You know me long enough to know I will help you out the best way I can," Annalisa started. She heard the team getting in position to extract the hostages. She was glad, but right now her mind was to help Miska in any way she could.

Miska looked at her long and hard. Then decided he could trust her to a certain extinct. He lower the gun.

"My life is over."

"Why is that?"

"My wife left me after the death of my girls. My career is going down the drain. I can't pay for my house, it just a disaster. No one will miss me."

"Miska what are you saying, Yes someone will miss you if you are gone."

"Who? My wife is gone, my kids are gone. My career is gone. Who would care if I go missing?" Miska asked.

"I would. You know I care about you as a friend."

"Why not love me?"

"Miska, we were partner, protectors, and friends which we still are. I see you more of a big brother. Right now I don't want to see you hurt. So can you please put the gun down on the ice and we can talk about this," Annalisa started. She heard that all the hostages were out safe. Also Greg gave them permission to fire if he re-escalate. The only thing was there was no Scorpio shot from a far. She knew Ed and Sam were in the arena somewhere with weapons drawn. They don't have long range Scorpio, but short range Scorpio was a go.

Miska screamed.

He raised his gun. A second later, Annalisa felt a bullet pass the right side of her head. She also felt pain in her right shoulder. Miska who had a bullet go through his forehead. His eyes widen, as his body fell to the ground. The gun was still in his hand. A tear went down her cheek. This wasn't how she wanted to end it. Everything went by blurry after that. She didn't realize she had fallen to the ground as well.

Annalisa came back around when the paramedics were patching her up. She was going to have to go to the hospital to get the bullet removed. All Annalisa wanted right now was to be with Team One, especially with Spike. Over this pass year they had grown close. She cared for him more then she care to admit to.

They had her at the hospital. She finished with her statement with the police. It was then she realized what had happen to her. She would need a while to decompress. Hopefully Spike would be there to her her do just that. She was discharged from their care,she went to the front of the hospital building.

A cab would be her ride home. Out the door she went a second later she looked up. A smile appeared on her face.

Spike there. He leaned against his car.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, got the sling for three weeks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I will talk about it when I am ready," Annalisa said, as she watched as Spike opened the passenger side door for her. She slid into the passenger seat. Spike closed the door and went around and got into the driver side. He got in and shut the door. He started the car, before he took off he gave Annalisa a knowing smile.

* * *

><p><em>This wasn't suppose to be this long. I was going to have it as a drabble with was a hundred word, but the words flow onto the page. Not sure where this idea came from, but I am glad that I wrote it down. I wasn't going to post it, but I want to see what other think about it. If you like the story leave a review. If you dislike the story leave a review. I glad to see a lot of Flashpoint fans out there. PM me if you want to chat. If you need help with a story let me know I will help as much as I can. I like to help other when I can.<em>


End file.
